Greenhouse of Missing Love
by kawaiikira
Summary: When you find 3 body's in the greenhouse at your school, the best detective is called to close the case
1. Chapter 1

**Greenhouse of Missing Love**

**/AN: this is a story, which I made up with 2 friends and I loved it so much that I made a fanfiction of it! We were kind of role-playing it (I was Emilie! Yay ^^), but I changed that all, so you don't notice it anymore(I hope). Sorry if my English isn't good sometimes, but it is not my native language. Feel free to comment! Take a seat and enjoy our crime~~  
((You = Reader)) **

**The PE teacher china x reader thingy is based on my cousins fanfiction: heart exercises .**

**Don't hate on me for killing your favorite characters. Actually; Greece is my favorite and the readers (who was my cousin in the role-playing) favorite character is China./**

You were walking through the greenhouse of your school when you were seeing 3 hands coming out of the ground. You didn't scare of it, but you did think it's kind of weird, so you started looking better at it. You saw that the sand was loose, and when you were pulling at away you were seeing the face of your beloved PE-teacher, Mr. Wang. You felt your heart break, but you went on with your search. You found a second body, the handsome Hercales Karpusi, a senior, 6th grader. And when you looked sharper you saw a third body, you screamed, it's face had been blown off and you couldn't see who it was.

"Oh, there you are!" One of your friends walked by, but scared so of the view that she got an heart attack and died. You screamed, a couple of teachers walked over to you to saw what was going on. When they saw everything, they called the police.

After a few minutes the police arrived, a policemen called Gilbert Beilschmidt looked at the occasion and nodded. He sighed and said: "We need our best detective for this kind of cases, if she wants do it…"

Everyone looked a bit weird at him. 'What was he talking about?' 'Who is this 'best detective'' and 'Why shouldn't she wants to do this case? Could she refuse?' were several thoughts going around in the people's heads. But without saying a word Gilbert dialed a number and walked away. Any moments passed before he came back.

"She comes." He said with a kind of _happy _smile.

"Uhm… if I may ask…" a teacher started. Gilbert turned around and looked questioning at the teacher. "Yes…"

"Who is _she_?" Gilbert opened his mouth to say something, but that wasn't necessary cause a blond woman with big sunglasses and a red trench coat walked in and said: "I'm detective Loisel, Emilie Loisel, actually the best who exists…"

"We are so glad that you are here, miss-, I mean, detective…" Another teacher said.

That moment were two guys walking in. Detective Loisel turned aroud and took her sunglasses of. "Glad that you are here…" she said to them.

"At your service." The dark brown-haired guy said with a serious look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, but who are that?" You said, able to speak again. And Emilie turned around and said: "This is my team, team E, this is Lovino Vargas and the other one is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Antonio laughed a bit and then said, a bit impatienced: "Shall we start?"

Without saying a word, detective Emilie walked to the first body and looked interested at it.

"Uhm…," You started, Emilie looked up from the body and looked at you "T- that i- is Mr. Wang, m- my PE-teacher…" You almost cried.

" Okay, thanks." Emilie said, while she took a few pictures of the body. "He probably has been strangled and after that his chest has been cut open."

You cried, everyone scared a bit from your sudden reaction. "No…" you screamed. "No, no, NO, Yao can't be dead, NOOOO, NO, this can't be true, I love- ." You fainted. The teachers ran to you, surprised by your confession, but that wasn't so important right now.

All your memories of Mr. Wang flashed by in your mind, your private lessons, the times you were in the PE-teachers office…

Emilie looked full of compassion to you, but quickly turned around and went on with the second body. It looked quite neat, it only had a few bruises.

"That's Hercales Karpusi, a senior at our school, he was quite popular…" A teacher said. Everyone was still in shock.

Emilie nodded and said: "Hmm, I know somebody who can help with this, Lovino call Arthur for me."

"Of course." He took his phone and walked away.

"Who is Arthur?" The same teacher asked.

"Arthur is our pathologist, I only work with him. He is very good in his work and stuff." She answered, trying to hide her smile. "Oh, there is Lovino back again. What did he say?"

"Well, of course, he is going to investigate the body for you." Lovino said.

You were awakening. You hadn't notice anything from what happened and no one was really talking to you at the moment, everyone was busy talking and the teachers were going back to school. Emilie was apparently done with the second body, because she stood at the third body, for so far you could call it a body. It's face had been blown off and everywhere at the body were holes, it looked like there were little explosions. It was hard to identify the body and Emilie looked questioning at you, but you just shook your head. She sighed and asked Antonio or he could take some DNA for Arthur to investigate.

"It looks like firework. Doesn't it?" Lovino said. Emilie nodded. You looked quite surprised, because you never heard him speak. Emilie saw your look and grinned a bit, what gave Lovino a questioning face and you both laughed.

"Now, I'm going back to my office. I think we'll be seeing you again for an interview." Emilie smiled, waved and walked away. Lovino and Antonio walked after her.

**/AN: So, this was chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming very soon, because I love writing this so much! I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment./**


	2. Chapter 2

**/AN: *cries* I wanted to do this sooooo much earlier, but I was very busy for school and stuff and I didn't had internet for 2 days! After all here it is! ~~Enjoy~~**

~~In the laboratory~~

"Here, the rapports of body 1 and 3. We'd find out that body 3 the so-called hero was, Alfred F. Jones." Arthur said when Emilie walked into his room. She smiled.

"Thanks, how about the second body?" She took the rapports and settled down on a chair at Arthurs desk and started to read the rapports.

"We are still searching for his cause of death, do you want to look with me?" Arthur grinned a bit, because he knew how much she liked that.

"Yes, of course!" she smiled and laid the rapports away. He pulled the blanket, what was lying on top of the body, away. She stood next to him and looked at it.

"Well, this is him, Heracles Karpusi."

"Looks good." Emilie smiled and nodded. Arthur punched her.

"He's dead and we're supposed to find the cause of death."

"Nope that's your job, my job is to find the murder." Emilie said with a playful smile.

"Okay, do your job than!"

"Noooo, I like this."  
For an instant there was a silence, then Arthur said: "Yeah, let's go on."

"Indeed, what have you already done?"

"Well, I investigated the bruises and concluded that is has to be something inside of the body, so I thought to cut him open to look at the organs, especially at the stomach, because I think it a poison, but I'm not sure." Arthur explained with a serious face. Emilie nodded and went back to the office to watch through the rapports and think till Arthur was done with Heracles, so she had all three rapports complete and she could start with the real work.

After a quarter Arthur came in with the last rapport. He saw that she was thinking of something and it looked personal so he decided not to say anything about her a bit depressed face, he would come by later. Then he just smiled and wished her good luck. He turned around and walked away. She smiled and thanked him and got back to her work. That didn't last for long, because Antonio and Lovino walked in to say that everyone was informed for the interviews and that they would be here in 1 and a half hour. Emilie just nodded. Antonio was already gone, but Lovino waited for a moment. He had never seen Emilie like this, mostly she is or very cheerful and happy or a bit bitchy, but he never ever ever saw her so silent and almost sad as now. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cutted him of.

"There is nothing going on. I'm fine."

So he turned around and left her office. Emilie felt tears coming up. 'What am I doing?' she thought 'he's dead.' That moment Arthur walked in.

"Hey, I had nothing to do, so I thought to visit the best detective of all countries!" He sounded very cheerful, but honestly he was only worried about Emilie, who said nothing and turned away.

"Are you crying? What's wrong, Emi?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

"No, I don't leave you alone. Tell me, what's wrong?" Arthur settled down at a corner of Emilie's gigantic desk and turned he chair towards himself. She tried to turn back, but he already grabbed her shoulders, she started to cry, thinking 'OMG, what am I doing?' But she really couldn't resist Arthur's compassion at kindness. When he saw that she wanted to talk, he first gave her a tissue so she could dry her tears.

"Thanks, I probably look like a panda right now." She was right her mascara was everywhere on her eyes, but Arthur didn't mind it so he said that it wasn't that worse. He just wanted her to tell him why she cried, he was her best friend, right? Emilie started slowly with her story which actually started 2 years ago.

She had just decided to quit school and work fulltime as detective. She was apparently just 1 year older as Heracles and lived very nearby him. They talked once a while earlier, but on one day Heracles asked her to go on a date with him and she said yes. So the two of them went to the cinema and a restaurant and because they both quite liked each other they started dating. But when Emilie came with the news that she was asked by a special taskforce to work there. Heracles didn't know what to do, he really liked her, but the thing is that she was going to move like 3 hours away from him and they couldn't see each other that often anymore. As goodbye they decided to go on a special date. And just 2 months later Emilie moved. Heracles' heart was broken. They tried to live like this for a while, but it didn't worked out really, because Emilie was always very busy and Heracles had it own things too, so a half year later they broke up, what they didn'tknow is that that would be the last time that they see each other. It was not because they didn't liked each other, just because it was much easier like that. But when Emilie 3 days ago found that her beloved Heracles was murdered, her heart broke for real, she was certain to find this cruel murderer.

**/AN: Chapter 2 finally! Hope you all liked it. Please comment, I love to hear your thoughts about my work, because I really really want to improve! I hope chapter 3 is coming soon, but I can't promise anything ((I'm so sorry))/**


End file.
